RvB Strikedown Chapter 10: Along the Way
Along The Way is the tenth chapter of Red vs. Blue: Strikedown. Along the Way Iowa slid behind a corner, avoiding being seen by two technicians as they got on an elevator. Iowa took several deep breaths, trying to regain his composure. Freaking out and getting jumpy are not going to help you get out alive, he thought to himself. Now he was wishing that he had given thought to getting a cloaking device from Command before leaving. It was too late for that now, he had to get this job done within the limited timeframe that they had. "If I may ask, sir. What will become of us if we are unable to regroup with Agent California?" asked Psi. To be honest, Iowa didn't what to think about what would happen if they didn't get out of there. He decided that being blunt about it would help. "The only likely scenario I can see happening is getting blown to pieces when the UNSC bombard it. The point of this is to get the weapons data from their computers, take the shields down, and get the hell out," answered Iowa as he rounded the corner. In his hurry to round the corner, he failed to notice a soldier rounding the corner, causing them to run headlong into each other. The soldier stumbled and shook his head. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked. "And what is up with that armor, is it casual Friday already?" Iowa had to admit to himself that he was a little relieved. This little slip up could have cost him big time, but this soldier was none the wiser to Iowa's intentions. "Sorry about that, I'm the new guy here and I'm not so used to the rules around the base," lied Iowa. He had a terrible poker face, but the helmet helped out. The soldier gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Oh, well don't sweat it. Our C.O. can be a real hardass when it comes to wearing proper armor around here, just to let you know." Iowa nodded and went along on his way. This was probably the biggest stroke of luck that he would ever have. Iowa knew that he needed to be more careful, all the more reason why he wished he had a cloaking unit with him. "Sir, I wish I had a good way of scoring this sort of thing, because that save would have earned you some big points," joked Psi. Iowa gave the A.I. a hearty grin. Be it like Psi to joke about something this serious. Then again, if there was never anyone to crack a joke from time to time, this job would be a major buzzkill. Iowa saw the door leading to his objective. There was going to be hell to pay if he screwed up, but he knew he could do this. His worry was someone catching him in the act. Taking one last breath to calm his mind, Iowa opened the door.